


Jet Pack Blues

by FemSh3p



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSh3p/pseuds/FemSh3p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These will be the best days of your lives, until they are not. And then my dear children, well, you best be prepared to face the nightmares that lurk in the dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Pack Blues

Ruby Rose looked about the park where her and her team were relaxing for the day. Her partner Weiss sat upon an impeccably placed quilt, her posture perfect as always as she sat upon it with her legs crossed. She was content in watching a pair of butterflies dance around a grouping of flowers not two feet away. Blake, mysterious as ever, sat about four feet away from the the quilt at the base of the tree they were using for shade. She had a book in front of her face, as usual. She had to look to find her sister, Yang, who was the only one of the group able to take the blazing heat that the sun radiated. After a minute of searching she found Yang across the park, in a tall oak tree, hanging by her legs up side down from a branch that hovered at least fifteen feet above the ground. Her sisters toned legs showed with her usual choice of rather short shorts. Ruby sighed in seeing that her sister's loose tank top had fallen partially down, exposing her toned mid section for the entire park to see. If her sister did notice, she paid no mind.

In Yang's hands, was an old film camera, which she had found at an old thrift store in down town Vale. Weiss had scoffed at the purchase, asking why she would bother with artifacts she had no clue how to use. The statement had given Yang the resolve she needed to learn how to use the old camera. There was actually a class at Beacon on black and white photography she was able to take. This had spurred her to take on numerous other art classes. Ruby smiled, finding joy in the fact her sister had found something that made her happy. Feeling satisfied with activities taking place around her, Ruby laid down in the shaded grass not too far from her partner, and napped with the knowledge that she loved her life.  
When the sun began its decent down, the sky had erupted in beautiful hues of violet and orange. Blake had finished her book and had been content to watch her partner run about the park taking pictures. When finally she had used all but one frame of film, she returned to her team, camera draped over her neck by the strap and a content smile on her face. Blake had never seen her put so much effort into anything except training of course.

"All right gang!" Yang said, attracting the attention of the three around her. "Group photo time, all right up and at 'em!".  
"And how in the world do you suggest we do that?" Weiss said frowning "There is no one else her to take the picture other than you."

As Ruby yawned and rose to a standing position, she smiled at the look on Yang's face. Finally the brawler knew something more than the heiress. "Weissy, you've probably never worked a camera before" Yang said with a confident look on her face. "But there is a timer mechanism that will take the picture for us." Blake almost giggled at the heiress' lack of simple knowledge, but she realized that she had never worked a camera either, and thus knew almost as little.

With three of the four girls huddled next to each other under the tree, Yang had set the camera up on a make shift tripod of sticks and rocks. After five or so minutes of Yang fiddling with the camera, Weiss became impatient, yelling to Yang to just hit the button already.

"You can't rush art Weiss. I need to set up the shutter speed and aperture to fit the light meter." Yang said, sticking out her tongue and quirking her eyebrows as she peered inside the small device. A few seconds later Yang hit a button and sprinted over to the group, wrapping an arm around Blake's shoulders. Everyone smiled, prepared for the audible click that would mean the photo had been taken... but a minute later, still with no click, the camera just sat on the tripod silently.

"Yang" Weiss said through her smile. frustration obvious in her voice "Why isn't the picture being taken?"  
"It's an old camera Weiss." Yang said, smile still on her face as well, "Just wait for it." Finally, to Weiss' relief the camera finally made a noise, alerting the group that the photo had indeed been captured. Exasperated that it took so long, Weiss huffed and walked away from the group to fold her quilt. Ruby followed in an attempt to make her partner's mood better. Yang laughed and Blake turned and took a few steps away to retrieve her novel. If not for her faunus heritage, she might not have been able to hear the small choked cough and sniffling from her partner as she walked away to retrieve her camera. Turning Blake examined her partner, finding her skin to be a bit more flushed than usual, even with the heat. Her nose slightly red and her eyes looking tired. Honestly if she hadn't heard the symptoms, Blake might have chalked her appearance up to the mid summer heat. But Yang had never complained of feeling sick which left her partner puzzled.

"Yang?" Blake called to her partner, who was putting the lens cap on her camera. It took half a second for Yang to plaster a smile on her face and gaze back waiting for the question. "You feeling okay?" Blake queried. With a simple nod and thumbs up Yang returned to packing up her camera and undoing the make shift tripod. Not entirely convinced, Blake decided to keep an eye on the blonde.

The four girls, finally all packed up and ready to go, set off towards Beacon. All of them wearing smiles on their faces. All of them thinking that these were going to be the best days of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, this is my first post to this website. I've been thinking about this for a while. Drawing inspiration from other great works I have read. I have no idea what this story will turn into, but I hope it will be a good one! Please feel free to review and let me know what you think! The worked is posted as rated M because eventually and probably in the near future it will need to be.


End file.
